Amar al unísino
by conchito
Summary: "No queda mucho tiempo, es ahora o nunca" Los chicos están por graduarse y es el momento de transmitir sus sentimientos. UrarakaXBakugouXKirishima [Trio] OneShot


_Ok..._

 _Esto salió de la nada./span/em/p_  
 _Estuve leyendo algunos de una chica que escribe maravilloso! (Ahora que intenté buscarla no he podido encontrarla =( )_

 _Espero que les guste, y si quieren más o menos de este trio... me avisan =D!_  
 _A mí, por lo demás, me encantan! Son perfectos juntos!_  
 _#Soymuyabiertademente_

-Vete..

Azotaron la puerta cuando salió como le habían pedido.

Y es que aún estaba en shock.

Todo se sentía irreal, como sacado de una película. Su estómago se apretaba ante el remanente de sentimientos, de sensaciones. Se sintió flotar, llegar a galaxias inexploradas.

Tocó sus labios, los que aún tenían su sabor.

Había sido una estupidez de su parte haberse impuesto de esa forma, pero no se arrepentía. Al principio la sorpresa le pudo, pero luego la respondió con ímpetu, abriendo la boca y recibiendo esa lengua dentro de la suya, para que bailaran durante unos minutos en sus cavidades húmedas.

Suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta para recuperar el aliento.

Pasaron unos minutos y se dirigió al próximo cuarto. Y no era que estaba tratando de meterse con todo el mundo, sólo eran especiales esas dos personas, pero tenía que salir de la duda, obtener una respuesta.

Dicen que tres son multitud.

Cuando le dieron permiso para pasar, en lo que esta puerta les hubo otorgado privacidad, hizo la misma jugada: engatusar, acorralar, tocar aquí y allá y besar.

Esta boca era distinta, más gentil y con un sabor distinto. Pero respondió con igual deseo que la anterior, para luego, después de unos minutos, separarse clamando por oxígeno, para que la realidad les golpeara y le mirara con extrañeza.

Intentó besar nuevamente y le fue permitido

Mas la puerta fue golpeada rítmicamente hasta que logró separarlos y abrió la puerta a regañadientes.

-Qué mierda haces tú acá?!-Katsuki entró como un torbellino y comprobó que el pelirrojo no había quedado mejor que él.-Crees que esto es un puto juego?

-Qué quieres decir, Bakugo?-Kirishima se enderezó y no logró comprender de qué iba todo.

-No estoy jugando, Katsuki.- Uraraka hablaba decidida.

Ya no los vería más, ya no vivirían juntos, ni siquiera cerca. Fuese a saber el universo si es que le fuesen a decir dónde vivían.

Al día siguiente era la graduación y cada quien volvía a sus respectivos hogares. Era su última oportunidad.

-Me gustan.-Su determinación era palpable y no iba a flaquear.-Mucho, ambos… Y hoy es la última oportunidad que tengo para decirles.

-Esta es pura mierda, cara redonda.-Tenía el rostro rojo por la revuelta que tenían sus sentimientos en su interior.

-O sea, que no soy yo quien te gusta, pero tampoco es Bakugo?-El pelirrojo no lograba comprender lo que quería transmitir su amiga.

Tantas noches compartidas, tantos momentos vividos, los tres compartiendo siempre, como si su relación proveyera materia prima para mantener la vida.

-Ambos.- Intentó no gritar. Necesitaba que recibieran el mensaje, que entendieran.-No uno ni el otro, los dos. Sé que suena extraño, pero hace tiempo que tengo estos sentimientos y no me los he podido quitar. Siempre que intento decidir entre uno de ustedes me es imposible, tienen que estar los dos para que la ecuación funcione.

Katsuki iba a marcharse pero se apresuró y le afirmó del brazo. Su contacto le hizo dar un respingo y voltearse para afirmarla por los hombros.

Esos ojos color castañas le miraban con profundidad, intentando transmitir su amor de forma desesperada.

Y la besó, con furia, con lujuria, con afecto y con pasión. Ya habiendo probado su boca con anterioridad no podía sacársela de la mente.

Pero este sabor era distinto al que le había invadido. Estaba mezclado, infectado con un regusto más intenso, entrelazado a la perfección y sin quitarle mérito al dulzor de su boca, más bien intensificándolo.

Su lengua dejó sus labios y la miró, con duda, con temor, con amor y con deseo, para luego alzar la mirada y cruzarla con esos ojos expectantes, que se llenaban de lujuria tan solo con mirarlos.

Eijirou se acercó a la morena y la abrazó por la espalda, tomó su mentón y la besó. Con delicadeza, con fantasía, con inexperiencia y con necesidad. Esa boca estaba siendo una autopista para todas esas sensaciones, para todo lo que era necesario transmitir.

Ya embriagada de los sentimientos, sus piernas flaquearon y cuatro brazos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, cada uno de los dedos que mantenía contacto con su cuerpo era el encargado de mantenerla sumida en ese placer.

Entremedio de sus cuerpos, se sentía protegida, segura, la persona más feliz de la existencia. Y se recostó contra el pecho amplio y masculino del pelirrojo para recuperar su aliento.

Bakugo se acercó para atacar su cuello que estaba expuesto y Kirishima insistió en tocar su vientre y un poco más allá.

Y se rindió, se rindió a ser suya, de ellos, de ambos. No quería que la dejaran ir, porque allí estaba el equilibrio perfecto, la balanza que se iba de un lado al otro, pero que siempre debía volver al medio, al centro, a lo correcto, a lo perfecto.

Se deslizaron hasta quedar hincados, ambos presionando su cuerpo, ambos manteniéndola en la tierra y ambos llevándola a las nubes.

Ahora era capaz de reconocer sus besos por sus sabores, por sus texturas, por sus personalidades impresas en cada una de sus lenguas.

Jadeando pudo ver cómo Eijirou tentaba a su suerte, exacerbado y con locura. Agarró a Katsuki por la nuca y lo acercó a él, mordiendo sus labios, con ansias, con miedo, con insistencia y con exigencia, a lo que el rubio le tomó del cabello y lo acercó más, invadiendo la boca contraria con una lengua que rugía y se apoderaba de todo a su paso.

Ochako tocó una mano de cada uno, Katsuki apoyado en su cadera, Eijirou tentando el seno izquierdo. Quería que entendieran que era amor, afecto, respeto y complicidad. Todo para ellos, para los tres.

Quería transmitirles tantas cosas, mas era ella quien estaba recibiendo más de lo que podía dar.

La estaban amando a su modo, a su ritmo, con sus temores y sus deseos. Se estaban amando al unísono.

 _Uf!_  
 _Me encantan! Ojala les haya gustado!_

 _conchito!_


End file.
